An arrangement in which a pair of left and right hydraulic clutches are provided on a rear differential gear of a four-wheel drive vehicle, and the driving force transmitted from a transfer case of a transmission via a propeller shaft is distributed between left and right rear wheels at any ratio via the pair of left and right hydraulic clutches is known from Patent Document 1 below.